


You Know I Do

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor!RPF, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Urgent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha really knows how to arouse Jensen. Rubbing his crotch against Jensen's face during a take doesn't make it better. Especially not when all that Jensen can think of is how wonderful it would be to let Misha have his way with him. A fast as humanly possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I Do

**Author's Note:**

> For supemishamiga who wanted a story that goes on "after filming the crypt scene, they are both hard and need a quick release in their trailers. Cuddling follows".
> 
> Contains no spoilers for S8, except for the cut crypt scene.

**You Know I Do**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jensen can hardly speak. The words come out rushed and rough. Misha, the asshole, is just smirking, knowing so well what it does to Jensen when Misha flashes their relationship in public. Incredible that they are still keeping it below the radar: they've been fucking like rabbits for the last three months, basically since the idea about a gay kiss made Misha suggest that they could just as well practice. Yeah, they've practiced all right. In bed, against walls, in the bathroom, on the floor. Behind the Men of Letters bunker, even, early in the morning when nobody had showed up on the set yet. They've made love, they've fucked, they've cuddled and petted and held and kissed and Jensen can't get enough of it all.

But having Misha's crotch shoved in his face, Misha's rough handling not exactly doing anything to lessen Jensen's constant lust for his lover?

"Now!" Jensen demands, pushing Misha towards the trailer's small desk. "Fuck, Misha!"

"Eloquent, Jen." Misha's wicked smile should be cause for alarm, but Jensen merely manages to register the flash of white teeth before Misha has him turned around and bent over said desk, the edge of it digging hard into Jensen's stomach. Misha is less than gentle when he holds down Jensen with one hand on his back as he rips open his own jeans. A warm, calloused hand is stuck into Jensen's boxer briefs before Jensen can protest. Not that he wants to, not when Misha is stroking him with experienced, fast strokes, sending Jensen's lust into overdrive.

"Hurry," Jensen urges... "God, I want you." Jensen does what he can to assist Misha, opening his pants and pushing them down as far as he can.

Misha lets go for a few seconds and Jensen gets his pants down to his knees. He hurries to push the boxers down too. There's the loud click of a tube and the slippery, cold feeling of lube being smeared over his hole.

"Condom," Jensen groans. "Can't explain... to- oh! Wardrobe."

"Good to know that you haven't lost the ability to string along a few words to make yourself sound like you are dying to get my cock inside you," Misha chuckles, demonstrating remarkable stamina as he fumbles in Jensen's back pocket for the requested condom.

Jensen impatiently tugs at his own dick a few times. "Misha, hurry!"

"This is what you want?" Misha teases, finally rubbing the head of his cock over Jensen's twitching opening. "Better be, because I want to fuck you bad."

Jensen has no words for reply now, only an unintelligible sound, something between a moan and a cry.

"Thought so," Misha purrs, his hand sliding up Jensen's back until he gets a firm grip around the nape of Jensen's neck. As he pushes inside, slowly, but forcefully, Jensen closes his eyes, his fingers white as he grabs the edge of the desk. He tries to relax so that Misha can get all the way in; he's too tight, almost too tight, but the need is bigger than the slight discomfort. Misha, too, is losing what little calmness he pretends to have. "Jen!" Misha moans, his voice deep and gruff. "So good, fuck, God, I'm gonna come inside you if you as much as breathe."

Misha's groin is firmly pressed against Jensen's ass, and they keep utterly still as not to shorten the few minutes of pleasure they are allowed before the director or a PA disturb them. Jensen loves it, the urgency and the desperate lust they have for each other. Whether Misha is thrusting his cock into Jensen's mouth, or in his ass... it doesn't matter. Jensen wants every bit of Misha he can get.

"I wanted to suck you off in front of them," Jensen murmurs hoarsely, finally finding the ability to speak, teasing Misha the only way he can, held down as he is. "It made me so hard, the way you tried to make me... If you'd just pulled your cock out and demanded that I-"

"Damn!" Misha makes a choking sound, a second before he pulls out a bit, pushing back in, sliding easier now, the sound of slick oil and hot flesh accompanying his thrusts.

Mm, yes, Jensen likes that, Misha losing it over him. Jensen cries out as Misha shoves himself back in, leaning over Jensen's back, his breathing damp against Jensen's neck. "I could hardly wait until we got here, to have you come inside me." Jensen tilts his hips, gyrating them, forcing Misha to take him faster and harder. Misha gives up on holding back and on holding Jensen in place. Misha grabs Jensen's hips instead, slamming himself into Jensen's ass, stretching him enough to take him to the border between pain and pleasure. Misha bites at Jensen's skin, below the edge of his shirt, secret little bite marks that will stay hidden underneath his clothes. Jensen mewls, loving how much Misha wants him, loving the sharp pleasure of the bites, the gritty pain-pleasure-pain when Misha fucks into him with more force.

"Hold it," Misha hisses between clenching teeth, pulling Jensen's hand away as he tries to grab his own dick to get off while Misha still fucks him. Misha is losing it, Jensen can feel it from the change in rhythm. Misha's coming fast and Jensen can do nothing but to take what Misha gives him. Not that he's complaining. Jensen spreads his legs more, giving Misha room to move. Misha's balls are slapping against his ass; the obscene sounds of Misha's cock sliding in and out driving Jensen close to the edge. The is table grounding hard into Jensen's hip as Misha takes him; no care for neither Jensen, nor the table. Misha cries out a raw, emotional, "Jen!" before he freezes, mid movement, shuddering as he comes.

Disappointment doesn't even manage to hit Jensen's conscious mind before Misha pulls out, yanking Jensen around, pushing him back onto the desk. Misha is on his knees before Jensen can ask what he's doing. With Misha's beautiful lips wrapped tightly around his dripping cock, Jensen has nothing left to ask. Misha sucks him down, his nose rubbing briefly against Jensen's stomach. Then Misha bobs his head, sucking and licking, spicing it up with a light scrape of teeth over the head. Misha pulls down Jensen's pants further, until they pool around his ankles.

Slipping two fingers up into Jensen's ass, into the oily mess that he left, Misha goes straight for _that_ spot. Misha rubs over it a few times, swallowing Jensen down. The pressure and the suction makes it impossible for Jensen to hold back the orgasm that is building up, arousal growing with each lick of Misha's tongue, with each rough stroke over Jensen's prostate.

Forcing his eyes open, looking down at Misha, so deliciously unrestrained as he sucks Jensen's dick, Jensen makes a tiny, half-chocked sound and spurts into Misha's hungry mouth, pink lips stretched and wet. Blissfully relaxing as the deep pleasure takes over where tension and lust have been, Jensen cannot but enjoy the final soft licks as Misha cleans him up, cherishing each bitter drop of come as if it was expensive wine. Misha's so hungry for everything Jensen gives him.

"You're beautiful," Jensen croaks, wanting to tell Misha how much he adores him. He reaches down, cupping Misha's cheek, realizing that he's mirroring Dean and Castiel's scene in the crypt in this very intimate and private way. He can't stop himself. "Say it."

Misha smiles, presses a kiss to Jensen's sensitive, limp cock. "You know I do." He gets up, hurriedly disposing of the condom in the trashcan, rolled into a piece of tissue. There are things that are too obvious after all. Zipping himself in, waiting for Jensen to do the same, Misha sits down on the corner of the desk, sighing, deeply content. "C'mere." Misha pulls Jensen close, arms around him and one leg across the backside of Jensen's thighs. "Just what I needed," Misha mumbles, his voice kitten-lazy and soft.

Jensen steps into Misha's arms willingly, oh, so willingly. "I love you," he whispers, barely audible. It's still difficult for him, what he has with Misha, difficult to accept the feelings that cover both what goes on in his life, and what goes on on the screen. But Jensen is _shy_ , he's not Dean. He can say it. "I love you," he says again, this time louder. He leans in, enjoying their closeness, the warmth of Misha's body, the languid strokes on his back. For a while they stay like that, cocooned up in each other and the love they share. Misha places little kisses on Jensen's face, and Jensen reciprocates with gentle touches, fingers dancing over Misha's naked back underneath Cas's shirt.

"I think we need to go back," Misha says, his voice reluctant. "Or they're coming for us."

"It was a bit rushed, but I wanted you so much," Jensen admits willingly. Okay, so he'd been a bit horny and Misha hadn't exactly discouraged it when Jensen dragged him off to have his way with him.

"No shit?" Misha makes a face. "Look in the mirror, handsome."

Jensen turns and can't stop himself from laughing. The visage in the mirror is... incredible. He's all bloody, wide gashes and gore entirely ruining his face.

"Next time it'll be without the makeup and the prosthetics," Misha says, smiling at Jensen's amusement. "I still love you, but you are way prettier without it."


End file.
